Reiko Eigawa
Reiko Eigawa (瑛川 理枝子) is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's 81st Class and is a participant in M.A.H.O.U. Project: Ichi. Her title is the Super High School Level Cold Case Detective. As of Chapter 4, Reiko is still alive and participating in the killing game at Mahoutokoro. Appearance A girl with a petite stature and average height of Nigerian/Japanese descent. When her hair isn’t done up in twin ringlets, she’ll place it back in a thick braid or bun. Thanks to her habit of walking most places, Reiko is in fair shape but not particularly muscular - especially in her arms. She has striking green eyes and is often wearing a small smirk. Her rounded face and neutral, confident expression may remind some of a cat simply because of the smugness. Her clothing consists of a mint green, button down overcoat with brown accents and white buttons. The brown patches near the bottom of the coat are front-facing and are fairly deep - making them capable of comfortably fitting medium-sized items. At the bottom sides of the coat, the accents are neat brown cross-stitches that run to the bottom hem, which also has a brown trim. Underneath the coat is a high-waisted darker green skirt with a white trim at the bottom (hence the slight ‘poof’ to her jacket) and a brown, button-up, pinstripe blouse. She has a thin red bow beneath her jacket. For shoes and accessories: she has red, 2-inch heels that she wears to give herself some height and pairs those with black stockings. Reiko also wears two golden rings on each middle finger (one per hand). Aside from that, her other accessories like her necktie and hair berets are the same mint-green/white as her coat and contain butterfly designs on them. The necktie is a white circle with a green butterfly in the center while her hair berets are a green to white fade that go on top of each ringlet. She also has double piercings on each earlobe, which she fills with emerald studs. Public Biography Searching the name ‘Reiko Eigawa’ brings up several news articles and reports from the NPA and local Osaka news regarding a young girl who had helped to bring a serial kidnapper/murderer to justice. After being targeted herself by the villain, she was miraculously rescued unharmed and has gone on to solve upwards of 15 cold cases thought to be lost-causes. She has aided police in finding the true culprits of these crimes. Being the daughter of the Osaka Police Chief, Soichiro Eigawa, she is known for her wit and logical approach to cases. Eigawa has famously claimed to view every homicide like a puzzle. This fact plus her age has called into question her credibility, but she continues to prove herself a capable (if not prideful) detective. She has also publicly bashed the Osaka Police Force’s investigative team for their ‘cowardly’ and ‘ineffective’ approach to their big serial kidnapping case, which has also raised some eyebrows. Personality Reiko isn’t one to hide her confidence and makes it clear that she thinks very highly of herself. She (generally) has a very composed persona and will make slights and judgement on others as she pleases. This girl gives the impression that she sees everyone else as inferior to her in wits and is often wearing some sort of smirk. Some may think of her as having a ‘refined’ air if watching her from a distance, but the way she speaks to people will probably weaken that idea once they actually have a conversation with her. She very much “calls it as she sees it” and will often tell a person what she thinks without any real sugar coating. At her core, Reiko is a cocky and curious person. But, her life experiences have caused her to be outwardly jaded. There are many times where she will say hurtful things without thinking about it, even to the people that she actually likes - hence why she has such a lack of friends. She tends to gravitate towards people who aren’t afraid to put her in her place and appear to have a similar mindset to her. While she is very distrusting and takes most peoples' actions with a grain of salt; overtime, she may be able to warm up to those who seem reliable. However, betraying her trust is an offense that she'll be hard pressed to forgive. She sees emotions and sympathy as a path to her downfall, but it's hard to steel a heart that's already by stabbed at one too many times. Game History Prologue Doesn't trust anybody Chapter 1 Still trusts none of you, but now there's magic Chapter 2 Hey- Maybe not everyone is so bad...? Chapter 3 Nope! They're even worse!! Chapter 4 I promise to seriously fill these in a little later Relationships Shiba First encountering one another during Prologue outside of Seiryuu's Dormitories, Reiko finds herself regularly surprised by Shiba's cheerful nature and unrelenting positivity. While she's wary of people who showcase themselves to be that ''cheerful, she has a bit of fondness for them (see: letting them sit with her while she made macaroons) Airi These two have a bit of a questionable relationship, given Airi being suspected as the spared culprit of Trial One. However, after spending time with her in the labyrinths and seeing her in less stressful situations (compared to facing death for her attempt at murder) - Reiko feels that Airi can improve, she just has to actually work for it. She told her as such while in the Byakko Labyrinth. Mitsuo Despite being two strong personalities in two 'opposing' clans, Reiko and Mitsuo don't have much of a relationship. They don't tend to hold much interest in one another but appear to be willing to work together in trials or labyrinths, as they are similarly minded in some respects. Reiko will tell anyone that she can respect Mitsuo, but she likely would never trust him as more than an occasional ally. Shinobu K. Since the beginning, Reiko has enjoyed messing with Shinobu - even bullying him a bit over how he made tea during Prologue. At the end of Trial Two, she was convinced he was the killer - but has since moved on to distrust other people in her list of suspects. She respects him in wake of Trial Three but hasn't had reason to approach him again. Sollith After breaking her knee, Reiko was very surprised to find a lack of animosity coming from her. Now at a point of mutual understanding, they've agreed to work together on investigating the school and completing quests involving the NPCs. Otherwise, she isn't quite sure what to make of Sollith but finds she can respect her drive and overall strength. Tsukuyomi While he was a suspect in Trial Two, Reiko treated him with severe cruelty in her attempts to interrogate him. Now that she no longer suspects him of being a killer, she feels a tinge of guilt for causing him to cry on the stand. However, she's resigned herself to leaving him be as to not cause more waves. Clove Despite being geared to form a rivalry, these two girls get along surprisingly well. Reiko can really appreciate Clove's wit and willingness to disagree with her ideas - even as her friend. After having a couple of heart-to-hearts with her fellow investigator and teasing one another, Reiko has become very protective and attached to Clove (even to point of gaining romantic feelings for her). Kris Ah, Kris Tenshi. What will she ever do with you? Following the aftermath and high tensions of Trial Three, Reiko feels downright hurt and betrayed by the SHSL Magician. But after an extensive discussion in Chapter Four, she's still willing to be his friend after everything they've shared with one another. However, she still feels very conflicted and their relationship remains rocky. Hikaru The first time they met was during an investigation where they read in the library before getting into shenanigans - causing both of them to almost die. She generally feels a bit awkward around him given their past experiences, but he's easy to fluster. So, as her clanmate, she thinks he's just fine. HOLY These two didn't talk as much until the Majo Matsuri festival, where the entire clan fell into shenanigans with costume curses. Messing with HOLY and trapping him in a strange heart costume, she thinks he's funny to annoy - but more like one sibling would to another. She isn't very close to him otherwise, but he is her clanmate. JoonYoung Like with many of her clanmates, Reiko likes him a bit more then the rest of the class. After their session of Truth or Dare and seeing how interested he was in asking startling questions or giving embarrassing dares, she likes him solely as someone fun to have around. She, however, doesn't see him as being very intelligent. Miyu Prior to Trial Three, these two rarely got along with one another due to an incident involving Miyu lying about a nosebleed. While they had briefly made amends with one another, this was thrown out the window when Miyu was revealed as the culprit and was willing to work with both Kris and Mi-Ke to have them mistrial. Under request from Kris, she doesn't treat her with scathing contempt, but she has little sympathy for her. Outa Out of all of her clanmates, Reiko and Outa have interacted the least. Aside from assisting him when he was crushed by a bookcase and again when knocked out by an ill-made snowball, these two have only talked briefly in groups. She sees him as amicable, but doesn't have much else to say (at least, out loud). Yukie Reiko has never trusted her chaperones from the beginning and butts heads with Yukie whenever they're in a conversation together. While, recently, she has been avoiding speaking with her to avoid adding onto the drama - she doesn't trust her (especially given what appears to be possession by The Ouryuu). Kunie Her relationship with Seiryuu's clan ghosts constantly flip-flops between a civil relationship and one with animosity. This is in light of her learning details of their past and their previous actions. But, as of Chapter Four, the two have seemed to resolve their issues and may have (possibly) reached an understanding. Trivia *Reiko's talent and characterization was purposely inspired by other child detectives like Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) and Luke Triton (Professor Layton), but she also takes a couple notes from Nancy Drew (Nancy Drew Mystery Stories). Much of her personality and worldview was affected by the brutality she witnessed at such a young age, unlike some of the examples listed. **There are also a couple of nods to ''Death Note in her backstory. Her dad (Soichiro Eigawa) was named after the main character's father in that series. * As discovered by Shiba in Chapter 2, Reiko is a practiced cook - she cites her mother for these skills. *The butterfly motif in Reiko's design plays into the symbolism associated with life, the souls of the deceased, endurance, and hope. Her IC reasoning for this is tied into her passion about respecting the bodies and memorials of the dead - whether they were good or evil while alive. **This gives some context as to when she admitted to Clove in Chapter 3 that she had a long-standing belief in the existence of ghosts prior to their arrival at Mahoutokoro. *Due to her disagreement on his handling of their first case together, Reiko notably refers to her father by surname only. Her mother and sister are referenced accordingly, however, if she ever does mention them. **As an extension of this, in response to a meme that came up during a game of semi-ic Cards Against Humanity, Mr.Eigawa's nickname in college was Booby McBooberson. Reiko does know of this nickname thanks to late nights in the boardroom with a bunch of delirious and tired investigators, but the story and context behind it is a mystery to even her. Gallery Remember to get an artist's permission to repost their work! There's an option to add an actual gallery in page editing but eh. I'll figure it out later, just know that it's definitely a thing. (i'll make a navigation box at the bottom of the page, eventually) Category:Genbu Category:Alive